1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light guide for an optical device, notably a lighting or signaling or interior lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known practice to provide the lighting and/or signaling devices with a light guide in the form of a non-planar sheet and light-emitting diodes whose light rays are guided by the light guide to the output of the device. A light beam is thus created using a light guide whose appearance when switched on is curved.
In order to direct the light beam emitted by the guide in certain directions, it is known practice to provide such guides with collimation subassemblies suitable for receiving light emitted by a light-emitting diode and for directing a part of this light toward the output of the device.
Now, the form of such subassemblies has to be adapted to the curvature of the sheet, for example by bending the subassemblies.
This adaptation leads to the drawback of degrading the appearance of the light guide when switched on, which can appear uneven, even discontinuous along the curved profile.
In addition, such curved subassemblies are complicated to design.